earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Beta Knight
Problems 1. I don't know how to make one of those enemy info boxes. I tried once, but I screwed up. Can someone tell me how to do it? 2. The other editors appear to be on their break, but that's okay. I just hope they won't mind seeing all the not-so-formal articles when they get back. 3. Any other problems can go on here. Beta Knight 17:00, 29 December 2008 (UTC) OK, people, some of us have been putting some things that we don't know about. For clarification purposes, PLEASE put the source of the info in the article's talk page. Thank you. The Beta Knight 23:32, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Battle Memory About what you propose with instead using Battle Memory entries in enemy articles, a 'Battle Memory' section could be noteworthy, but only using what the Battle Memory states about enemies would not only be biased (there's very limited neutrality in the entries as they are mostly puns and such), and the Battle Memory only appears in Mother 3. In the case of Giygas (where you made this proposition), both games Giygas appears in don't feature the Battle Memory item. Also, if you want to know how you make an Infobox, look up the markup of a pre-existing enemy article (by clicking the 'edit' tab at the top of any article), copy-paste that enemy's Infobox and make the appropriate changes. It's much faster than typing one out from scratch, although seeing the parameters (Image, Sprites, HP, etc) enough will help you know how to create one without the need to copy and paste (although chances are you still would probably never do so; I know I don't). Hope that helps! Storm 20:42, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Hey thanks. I appreciate it. One more odd question, though... do we have to put a section called "Music" in enemy and location articles for organization purposes? Beta Knight 22:08, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :Well it doesn't hurt to note an enemy's battle theme or the background music that plays in certain areas, but if you don't know what they are and you don't feel like looking into it, that's fine. A completely different section for music isn't really necessary in those sort of articles though, since chances are the section will never grow longer than a sentence or two. Storm 01:19, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Sound Player I'm going to put a new "Sound Player" article that lists all 250 songs from "Mother 3". Of course, I'm probably not going to finish it, so here. But I have my doubts if every song will fit... Beta Knight 19:39, 31 December 2008 (UTC) The Main Page Oh. Never mind then. Just forget you were asked any questions. Beta Knight 18:09, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ''Mother'' for the World! ...As soon as I post a "No Mother in America" forum, Brownie Brown states that they can bring Mother 3 to America. Let this be a sign of EarthBound and the Mother series finally going worldwide. And this is big news, so it deserves to be posted! Beta Knight 20:48, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Just a favour I hear a tiff's been going on between you and Eliskuya2. Please, for crying out loud, leave him alone ! Troisnyxetienne 23:49, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Re: He's removing things and putting things that don't make sense. I'm sorry, but he keeps switching everything around. Beta Knight 00:31, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Wait... this is the guy who friends with Eliskuya2 on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki! OK, you can defend your friend, but do me a favor... don't edit my page if you are telling me to "stop bothering him". I have to. βeta Knight 20:12, 8 February 2009 (UTC) whatever the heck Beta Knight's talkin' about think, wikipedia changes things around 00:46, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Of course, SaK, but I'm trying to fix things around so that they make sense. If you want to change things around, why don't you join? Beta Knight 00:52, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Wikipedia is unreliable, but EarthBound is reliable. So, this....is...SPARTA! Sure this is Sparta, after all, there's edit wars. Beta Knight 01:01, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Where's that guy you were talking about? 01:06, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Questions PeanutLord founded EarthBound Wiki on January 16, 2008. He made a few contributions and within about three weeks he disappeared from the wiki and hasn't been heard from since. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 22:36, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :OK, but EarthBound Wiki started to grow more when you joined. Can you at least tell me which month you joined? Beta Knight 23:06, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::I joined around March. The wiki was still pretty quiet for a while after I joined though, but after a couple of months it started getting more visitors, probably because those were the months when the Mother 3 translation was really becoming fleshed out. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 23:13, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :::Hmmm... so it's been about a three-fourths of a year ever since we started improving this place? I started editing when the Fan Translation was complete and joined in December. :::And no offense, but, I was honestly shocked at the unfinished articles and incomplete content when I first visited the wiki. At that time, all the other wikis were pretty developed. Beta Knight 23:24, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Query I don't suppose you could see your way into returning to the wiki. It is currently practically abandoned (to the point where i was able to acquired admin ship) Exdeath64 05:24, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Um, OK, but abandoned? Why are you saying that? It does not look THAT abandoned considering all of the recent changes. βeta Knight 19:24, 10 July 2009 (UTC) But why? --Lolman900 17:09, 23 August 2009 (UTC) T.T Why did you rewrite my page ENTIRELY? People could use the stat-list. :You could have just made an infobox and then I would not have deleted it. 23:24, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Help I Need Advice! Hi Hi. Sorry I have not been back. Anyway, does anyone know what I need to make video game walkthroughs and voice-overs through an emulator? By that I mean how do I record videos about video games from emulators? This is because I plan on making these and posting them on YouTube. βeta Knight 01:20, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Reader's Response to User Well, Beta Knight. You are not alone. I've been here in this wiki for ... mmmm.... long time. I'm responsible for most of the new articles and the spam reformation in Earthbound Wiki. Well, it's interesting that you do have relatives in the Philippines, I mean, I'm pure and proud to be a Filipino! Well, I confess. I did my best to set up newer articles in the wiki, and I thank many for the edit. Hahaha I remember! Your name is a 'parody' of Meta Knight, Right? Mine is just a portmanteau of a PSI Spell known as Marx giygas γ. It's good to know that there is a true and hard worker, always in service for the Earthbound Wiki! :- Marxgiygas γ ("And Yet, Formidable Combos!")